one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower vs. 9S
Which genius sidekick can outsmart the other? Who do you think will win? Tails 9S Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight 9S found himself waking up in a strange area, Pod 153 nearby. The android got up, rubbing the side of his head. 9S: Where am I? Pod 153: Unsure. It doesn't appear to be any part of Earth we're designated for. 9S: Strange... 9S got up, and looked around. He saw a few very strange looking machines. They appeared more colorful than normal, and more animal-like. 9S: Either way, we've got machines. Try to locate 2B or her droid in the meantime. 9S took up Cruel Oath, a black oriental sword, and approached one of the machines. They looked like an oversized ladybug with a wheel making up the majority of its body. With a single slice, the machine was split apart, a bird within flying out of the scrap. Meanwhile, a certain Fox was approaching the scene. Of course, it was Miles "Tails" Prower. He was scanning the machines, spying 9S dicing the badnik. Tails: That's a weird looking machine. And it seems to be against Robotnik. What the heck is it? He then spun his tails, and began flying over towards the mysterious robot. As he approached, 9S sliced through two approaching Buzzers, animals being released from within. Tails: What kind of machine are you? At the question, 9S turned towards Tails. He was confused at the creature's appearance. He'd only seen machines, humanoid or in a somewhat cylinder shape with adjustments crudely attached to them. But here, this was a fox/humanoid creature! Not only that, but a scan from the Pod told him the creature was biological. 9S: What kind of... thing are you? Tails: I'm Tails! I'm an inventor, and, after seeing you, I wanted to find out how you worked? 9S: What do you mean? Tails: Could you come with me? I'd like to check out your inner workings. 9S: Woah! You're talking about dismantling me! Tails: It'll only be for a little bit. Throughout the process, I'll take notes of which pieces go where and what not. Once I investigated each, individual piece, I'll have completed a full blueprint of you! Then, I'll put you together piece by piece. At that, 9S pointed his sword at Tails threateningly. 9S: No way! You're not putting a finger on me! At 9S' threatening words and sword point, Tails stumbled backwards, startled by the machine's response. Tails: Hold on, let's talk this over- 9S: No way! At that, 9S charged forth, intent on slashing the genius. Brains over Brawn! FIGHT *60 Tails ducked under the first slice. He countered the strike by kick-sweeping 9S' leg. 9S was knocked off balance, but backflipped away and got back on his feet. Now that Tails was ducking, he curled up into a ball, and spun towards 9S, intent on ramming into him. Tails spun towards 9S, but the unit backflipped away at the last moment. Before Tails could react, 9S took his pod, aimed at Tails, and launched a powerful pellet, knocking the fox genius backwards. *55 Tails, thankfully, was carrying a few gadgets while on the field. So, he took out his Magic Hook, and ran towards 9S, who held his sword defensively. Tails leapt over a slash, using the momentum to punch 9S on the top of his head. Tails landed on his feet while 9S was reeling form the hit, and then he punched him into the air, using the chain on it to hit him even higher. The glove flew past 9S, and Tails used the chain attached to it to hook onto the android, and yanked him down into the ground. 9S got onto a knee, stunned by the strike, and Tails attempted another strike. However, 9S dipped to the side, and sliced through the chain, sending the glove flying forwards and disabling the Fox's device. Tails: Uh oh! 9S ran forth, and slashed upwards, but Tails sidestepped just in time. *50 While Tails was dodging the attack, he rushed 9S, tackling him with super speed. 9S was sent flying back from the attack. While he was reeling back from the blow, Tails took out an arm cannon, and began firing. One of the shots hit 9S mid air, before he landed on his feet. Tails kept firing at 9S, but he brought down his pod, and used its gatling setting, and fired at the blasts, disabling them. 9S ran forth, Tails still firing at him. However, the pod disabled each shot with shots of its own. He slashed at Tails, but he sidestepped. Then, the pod began to fire upon Tails. He was then peppered with rapid fire. Tails kept getting shoved back with each hit. While the pod kept firing, 9S approached, ready to nail Tails. The sword hit Tails, and knocked him away. He then ran towards Tails intent on continuing the combo. But Tails leapt over the next slice, and kicked 9S in the face. While 9S was flying away, Tails fired more Arm Cannon shots at him. 9S was repeatedly shot, and hit higher and higher into the air. *45 After being knocked high up into the air, 9S was falling down, and Tails ran towards the falling android. When he got close enough, he hit 9S with a powerful, running-start kick, sending him flying backwards. 9S scrambled through the air, but adjusted himself such that he landed on one knee, and on one foot, sliding backwards. He got back into a fighting pose, and ran back towards Tails. When he got close, Tails leapt over another slash, and kicked 9S in the face. He was knocked back, and huffed. *40 He charged at Tails again, but the fox went on the offensive, attempting to spin into him. However, 9S dodged at the right moment, seemingly disappearing from his sight. Then, Tails was hit into the air, and dealt numerous slashes. Tails was knocked onto his knees, pained by the slashes. After that, 9S turned towards Tails, and slashed at him. Tails spun around, and blocked the slash with his arm cannon. He parried the blow, and fired at 9S' chest. 9S was sent skidding backwards, shocked by the projectile. Tails ran up to 9S, then, suddenly, a giant, gloved hand appeared from underground, before it flicked 9S away. He flew backwards, tumbling on the ground. *35 He swiftly rolled onto his feet, turning towards Tails, who's rushing towards Tails. 9S: Ready the Mirage program! Tails was coming closer and closer. He leapt up, and intended to kick him in the face... ...only for him to phase through 9S, as if he were a hologram. Meanwhile, the pod got into position, and fired upon Tails. Tails was knocked off balance as he was pounded with pellets. From behind, 0S ran in, and slashed him, combo'ing him alongside his pod. After a couple of slices, 9S hit Tails hard enough to send him flying back. Tails: I need something stronger. Suddenly, at Tails' command, something flew in from the sky, a blue-plane thing. However, it landed before Tails in a bipedal form. It appeared Tails' Tornado Cyclone Mech appeared before him! He quickly leapt into the cockpit. *30 With the mech, Tails stomped towards 9S, who began to run from it. 9S: I need the Flight Unit! Pod: It's on its way. Keep up the fight. 9S kept his distance, keeping a careful eye on the Mech. It rushed forwards, and attempted to stomp him, but he dodged away. He slashed at the heel of the mech, and it attempted to kick him, but he dodged away. He fired up the pod, aiming for the cockpit, but the windshield seemed to block the blows, though the mech itself took some damage. However, Tails fired upon 9S. The android ran in a circle around the mech, avoiding the fire. Meanwhile, he could detect that the mech was approaching. He just had to survive a little longer... 9S: Can we hack this thing? Pod: Negative. It's entirely manual. 9S kept running from the strikes from the mech. Soon, however, his own machine was coming in. 9S jumped up, just in time for his Flight Unit to pick him up and lift him high up into the ground. *25 From his position in the machine, he began firing down on Tails, assaulting the machine with rapid-fire. Tails was pushed back as his machine was assaulted with gunfire, the fox ducking down, worried about his open cockpit getting hit. But, he'd have to worry about more than that as long as that machine fired on him. Even ducked down, Tails aimed the weapons on the mech. He turned towards 9S' flying unit, and fired at it with his own firepower. The gunfire was a little inaccurate, though a few managed to strike the flying unit. But 9S wasn't deterred, and kept firing on the mech. 9S: Can you find any hackable device on him?! Pod: Need to scan more. *20 Several more shots peppered Tails' mech. But he powered through, nearing the flying unit. It rammed into the device, driving 9S backwards. Once he was thrown back, Tails began charging up another beam. However, 9S was already unleashing more gunfire. Tails' mech was pelted and driven back from the force of the gunshots. Tails: Wah! Tails cried out as he was driven back, ducking behind the windshield of his mech. Fortunately for him, he had just the right weapon for this. He readied the lock on missiles, and began focusing on the firing machine. Missiles began locking onto 9S' position. Soon, several flew from Tails' mech, flying out and beginning to converge on 9S. 9S brought his guns away from Tails, and began sweeping through the missiles, intending on shooting them all out of the sky. Unfortunately for him, Tails was already charging in for the follow up. Another ram into the flight suit stunned it, messing up the flying unit's aiming. Then, a few missiles he missed slammed the unit. *15 9S was thrown back a little, dealt a great bit of damage from the blow. Tails then immediately began another charge, intent on harming the mech even more. Though 9S was able to hover the mech out of Tails' grasp, taking a more aerial approach. Upon seeing that, Tails changed his mech into its plane form, lifting up into the air to chase down the Yorha unit. Seeing Tails was now airborne, 9S directed his flying unit backwards, keeping a careful eye on the fox. As he evaded, he unleashed gunfire onto the Blue Tornado, intent on wearing him down. Tails, meanwhile, dove left and right, evading the unit's gunfire carefully. Tails flew in closer and closer, trying to set up his next attack for the Yorha unit. *10 Once again, he began locking onto 9S, readying a missile strike. Pod 153: Detecting targeting system identical to previous one. 9S: Seizing control! Tails watched as the targeting reticles focused more and more onto the unit... until they just stopped. Tails: Huh? He kept trying to target, but his aiming system didn't seem to be working. He then realized he had to make one last dash to end this. *5 He flew forwards, intent on ramming into 9S. The Yorha unit, meanwhile, kept firing on him, realizing he was making a beeline towards him. *4 After a few gunshots, the Blue Tornado started to get torn up, but he was determined to keep a straight shot upon the machine. *3 Part of the right wing chipped off, and he took a moment to glance at it, before adjusting to keep on course. *2 Tails leaned his head to the side, narrowly missing a shot, though feeling a bullet graze by his cheek. He managed to somehow twist his plane so that his remaining wing wouldn't be struck down by more bullets. *1 Tails was getting closer and closer, and was unfortunately becoming an easier target for 9S. If he was off just a little bit, he'd probably get killed in an instant. He kept a careful eye out, steering the Blue Tornado and leaning away from more bullets as he got closer and closer... *0 The Blue Tornado slammed into 9S, and began its descent, yanking 9S downwards. It soon slams into the ground, shattering the android into pieces. KO Tails climbed out of his downed ship, and looked around at all the broken metal. He sighed and picked up a piece of 9S. Tails: It's gonna take me forever to put this back together... Conclusion This melee's winner is... Miles "Tails" Prower! Did you like Tails vs. 9S? Yes No Category:Somebody495 Category:Genius vs Genius Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees